DESCRIPTION (applicant's abstract): We propose to measure the expression profile of a selected group of inflammation-related genes in human leukocytes after treatment in vitro with a number of pro-inflammatory stimuli. Secondly, we will treat leukocytes simultaneously with these stimuli and known anti-inflammatory drugs followed by assessment of the gene expression pattern. Leukocyte preparations for this work will include a cultured cell line, freshly isolated human monocytes and whole blood. We will use real time quantitative PCR methods and Source's ABI Prism 7700 Sequence Detection System to measure precisely the mRNA level for the selected genes. Source Precision Medicine will sell access to a proprietary database built from data generated in these experiments. These data will allow us to select genes that have expression patterns most correlative with inflammatory disease and anti-inflammatory therapeutic activity. Source will use this information to develop anti-inflammatory drug screening panels that will use the expression of these key genes as predictors of in vivo drug efficacy. These test panels will be used in contractual anti-inflammatory drug discovery and screening projects. Phase II objectives include the application of this technology in clinical diagnosis and individualized patient care. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Source Precision Medicine will generate income by providing access to the inflammation-related gene expression database. Potential clients include pharmaceutical and nutraceutical companies. Second, these data will be used internally to design inflammation-specific gene panels. Source precision Medicine will function as a service organization for pharmaceutical companies using these gene panels to screen new anti-inflammatory drug candidates. Finally, this data is necessary for Source's long-term goal in clinical diagnostics and patient management.